1. Field of the Technical Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to regulators, and more specifically to a regulator with improved load regulation.
2. Related Art
A regulator ideally supplies a voltage of a constant strength as an output, typically based on an external power source. Such constant voltage is often used as a power supply by various types of components/devices/systems, etc., as is well known in the relevant arts. As is also well known, the output of the regulator is referred to as a regulated power supply. Load regulation is the capability to maintain a constant voltage level at the output despite changes in load current (also referred to as ‘load’).
Load regulation needs to be performed taking into consideration several challenges. For example, one or more corresponding circuit portions of a device/system receiving an output voltage of a regulator act as a load (impedance) to the regulator, and may draw current from the source. Thus, regulators ideally need to maintain a constant output voltage level despite changes in load.
It is desirable that a regulator have good load regulation capability. Further, it is also desirable that load regulation be provided such that variations in output voltage due to changes in load be corrected as quickly as possible.